My Sin
by UshiMu
Summary: Hiei-OC lost in the woods a distant relative of Kurama's is seeking him, and when she finds him- she ends up finding so much more. rated M to be safe- I may change my mind, and the rating later
1. Chapter 1

Panting from exhaustion, and feeling the disgusting defecation emitting from my pores. Sweat. Disgusting sweat. I hated humans. Their bodily fluids were all too often were the reason for their stench being so strong, and now I was part of their race... I can remember being revolted by his homely appearance. Once the great and powerful thief known and feared throughout the Makai, Class A... demoted to a lowlife in a matter of moments, not only was I appalled, but I was ashamed.

Youko Kurama, Yōkai and human? It bewildered me at first, but then it made perfect sense. In the human world, Kurama is also known as **Shuichi Minamino** (_Minamino Shūichi_). **Known relatives? **Shiori Minamino (his acclaimed human mother) I was beyond disgusted to discover that he indeed was, entirely human. In fact, this man, Shuichi was a completely separate entity from my dear brother. And that caused me to hate him.

But little did I know that I was going to suffer the same fate, but at the moment, I was not interested in reflection or repentance- I was sweating. And it was bothersome. I was disoriented, an lost in some strange forest in Ningenkai. And I hated being in this situation, I hate feeling lost, confused, trapped. I used the last dregs of my ki to seek out my brothers signature- which was difficult enough in my yokai form... I must have been extremely close to him at that moment, or extremely lucky- because I felt him nearby. Dreading movement- I screamed loudly, and collapsed in seeming defeat... but a true success.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open- revealing the white, stagnate room... you could smell the reek of sanitation. The realization that I was in the Rekai hadn't hit me yet, I was more startled to find myself fully clothed, and the door locked. My mind filled with displeasure as revelation dawned on me. That skunk had taken me to Koenma. What a rat! The fraud! This was all of Shuichi's doing, and my brother would be furious when he knows how deep this treachery goes.

This is when panic set in, I don't know exactly where I am, and I cannot escape- if I could manage to fit into the air vent with this body... WHAT THE HELL!? I was astonished to find myself in my original body, my Youko form.

The door opened, and I found myself face to face with a man I did not recognize. "Who are you? Why Have I been taken here" receiving no answer, and suddenly recognizing his Ki, I knew he was a member of the Rekai Tentai ([my apologies if this name is incorrectly spelt!) I laughed at him, knowing that in my yokai form that I must have been somewhat intimidating to him.

---------

Hiei's POV

I couldn't keep my thoughts straight, I was furious that Koenma would send me to fetch the broad.  
She was Kurama's responsibility, he had stumbled upon her- and now he ha to deal with the consequences... especially now that they knew of her relation to the Youko. I just couldn't wrap my head around it... that he felt he could just tell me to "go fetch the girl" and so I found myself storming down the halls of the placidly white-walled building, I was not looking forward to retrieving her.

Storming down the hallway was Hiei.  
(For those of you who don't know, Hiei is a hybrid fire and ice yōkai. He has some pyrokinetic and cryokinetic powers, which grant him amazing resistance to extreme temperatures as well as limited immunity against fire and ice based attacks. Other than being a master swordsman, Hiei is also lightning fast, able to move much faster than human and sometimes demon eyes can follow. He is a master of the Kokuryuuha, or Dragon of the Darkness Flame. He also possesses an implanted third eye in the middle of his forehead, called the Jagan.)

--------

Clearly displeased, I approached the door hastily wanting to end the ordeal quickly, but once I'd opened it- I immediately wished I hadn't. before me stood the most beautiful Yokai I had seen in a long time, her long flowing white hair hung just to her delicate waistline... her ears were folded back- she was upset, or angry... but she was beautiful- she had crisp blue... no, gray eyes, definitely contrasting with Kurama's bright yellow ones... and even more so with Shuichi's. I was so mesmerized... lost in thought- that when her voice jarred me from my thoughts, I almost reacted. Almost.

"follow me." I said with a dry tone, and miraculously... she did.


	3. Chapter 3

I was appalled as he directed me down the corridor. I hated not knowing where I was.

"You reek of Kurama's sent, but you smell nothing like him- are you related?"

Taken aback by the apparition's sudden decision to speak, I decided to oblige him.

"I was his sister once. But everything is different now."

I felt no need to explain myself further, and that seemed to be enough for him.

He smiled.

The nerve of him! Producing such a smirk in my presence! I am not some harlot or child to be chided at! _'I wasn't trying to insult you, its just that you couldn't have _done anything worse then what I've one to my own sibling."

It was entertaining almost, as he transitioned from speaking to me in my mind into verbally assessing my need for a response. I can see he makes a good companion- it's hard to gain his trust.

We approached the doors guarding the overlord of this realm, and we were greeted by none other then Koenma himself. I was mildly pleased that I was of such high rank... or perhaps this was my brother's doing, or worse- Shuichi's. I smiled grimly and bowed

"Hello Akito, we have been expecting you to awaken for some time now, Kurama, your brother has requested that upon your awakening that you be returned to his charge at once, and seeing as you were pardoned for all of your crimes some... odd... uh, 'bout a hundred years ago? Well, since we've no reason to keep you detained now that you're nearly completely recovered that we oblige an return you to his stead."

After this it occurred to me that Koenma had grown soft over the decades.

Hiei, the apparition, was instructed to be my guard for the time being- I was instructed to remain in a human form for however long I was to stay in Ningankai (which was not going to be long at all.)

Once through the portal, I would have been free, with the exception that I had an extremely capable defender, who seemed just as annoyed to be here as myself, we stared upon eachother for a moment, before continuing down our path.

AUTHORS NOTE: should I continue writing? Is the story any good at all?? How should Akito & Hiei get together? Should I write a lemon eventually? What would you like me to do!?!?

P.S.

My g-v-d- , -keys often fail to work-causing many spelling and grammar errors- I would like to make an apology for any inconvenience in advance :[


	4. Chapter 4

As far as I know, you take a life and make it something less... You're born, and it all goes down hill from there. No matter how much you try you're life will never turn out the way you expect. I've been living with my brother Kurama during the past two weeks, an have found him greatly changed, I was surprised that Shuichi really didn't exist, it was simply an alias... and I was even more surprised that I didn't question him, he has such an honest face for a human. I finally feel at peace, which makes me uneasy- as soon as you're comfortable... the storms come.

We were to return to the Rekai today, Koenma is curious if I will be a permanent resident in the Ninankai, to which the answer is no. as happy I am to have finally seen that my brother is alive an well, and is not trapped... but, it sends me into revulsion me to say, that he actually prefers being in his human form, and thinking human thoughts. But as long as he is content then I shall return to my home in the Makai.

As we stepped through the portal, such an archaic mode of transportation, we entered into a waiting area, which my accompaniment ignored- and continued on through... such is the attitude of the Rekai Tentai. As we entered the great room that is Koenma's office- I was nearly sent into hysterics at the sight- Koenma, was stamping papers... the lord of the underworld... was stamping papers. Once I had quelled my laughter I realized that I had captivated the attention of everyone in the room. Feeling the heat rise to my flesh, the sensation of blushing as a human- it sent humiliation deep into my soul.

"What do you want Koenma?" I inquired, feeling quite irate and defensive at this point.

"Oh, right- well lest get right to the point. You can no longer return to the Makai as it greatly endangers your safety."

"WHAT!?"

AUTHORS NOTE: Special thanks to semi-sweet & blackrose4ever for reviewing! Its late, and I felt like this was a good place to stop for now. Should I name the chapters? Or just keep them 1, 2, 3, & 4 ?


	5. Chapter 5

I have never been more enraged in the entirety of my existence! How dare they tell me that I am not to return to my own home! I tore myself from the room after the what felt like hours, but in reality, only a few minutes of torture.

I am now I wanted yokai, I'm not sure how this happened, I've always been so careful to conceal my identity. Now, despite my efforts everyone in the Makai is out for my bounty. What was I supposed to do.

Once back in the Ningenkai with my brother we returned to his home, his mother was still away- this concerned him, which made me feel guilty because I wasn't. We ate dinner in relative silence, with no mentions of the past events. Only speaking of current things it was odd- just having idle talk with him... I haven't spoken to him this way in half a century. It was nice, but now in the seclusion of the guest room I feel like my head is about to implode.

I dressed noiselessly, and carefully exited my quarters.

"and where do you think you're going?" I turned and was startled to see my brother in his full Youko form. I smiled at him, he was so beautiful. I envied him- now more then ever, my true form is a danger to me now.

"I'm going for a run... I just need to get some air. How is Shiori? Did she return?"

He smiled back at me, what an attractive grin; I took pride in my brother, and with my mock concern he seemed pleased with me, that I was making an effort.

I waved to him as I walked out the door, and shutting it behind me, I began to walk.

I hated it here. Everything in the Ningankai was rank, an I felt trapped. Maybe I could live in the Rekai? If living under that stupid pompus underlord was better then this, I had to be crazy. At least here, I have my freedom to a certain extent. By this time I had passed through the shopping district, and the last ningen was out of my range of ki, I took off at a sprint.

I'm not sure if I noticed him first, or if he was the one to spot me... but I found myself watching him run with me. Nothing was spoken. He knew of my captivation... he was a prisoner too. You could see that just by looking into his eyes. I was captivated.

I slowed down until I was going at a low pace... a "jog" and to my astonishment, he followed in suit.

I slowed to a walk and then stopped... he stopped a few paces ahead of me and turned back toward my eyes. He stepped forward.

Everything was clouding in my head... this felt so stupid! When had my life become a melodrama? I was sick of being here, I wanted to bring my brother back to the Makai, and find him a nice mate- have life turn out the way it is supposed to. But instead I'm trapped here with him... and I am forced to conceal myself... in the retched human form, I stink.

I just want things to be alright!

I grabbed his shirt a pulled him towards me with such force, that when I collapsed into his chest he almost lost his breath... and I nearly lost mine too when he gently returned my embrace.

I cried.

And then he walk began walking me home, when I nodded off in my exhaustion, and from there my memory recedes.

-------

Hiei's POV

I was standing at the top of an unfinished structure, ningan incompetence... in the Makai such a building would have been finished in a week- but then, the workers would have never stopped working- ningen's need rest, replenishment. I sensed her Ki the moment she left Kurama's home.

She was distressed.

I followed her, she didn't sense me... I'm guessing that her senses are greatly dulled by her human form, because I wasn't discreet.

When she reached the open road she took of at a run, she was faster then I expected- especially as a 'human'. I was not impressed, but pleasantly surprised? I'm not sure what to call it.

I ran after her. She noticed me then, she tried to smile, or was she trying to be cordial?

She stopped, and after what seemed like an eternity, she caved to her emotions. I almost felt her release, her relief... I almost calmed myself as I comforted her.

we began to walk towards her stead, when she surprised me by pacing her head on my shoulder,

I was repulsed, I would not only have her rank human smell on me, but I was troubled she was feeling affection toward me. Maybe her human flesh made her weaker then I thought, or maybe she was just stupid.

That was when I realized that she was asleep.

I carried her home, Kurama seemed confused when I reached the door- but he didn't need an explanation to understand that it wasn't anything personal.


	6. Chapter 6

Nearly a year has passed since I came to be here in the Ningenkai, I have found a place of work amongst the humans, they don't suspect anything- I won't do anything.

Today has been very strange; there have been several times where I have felt that I might lose my stomach. Kurama's human mother faithfully makes me an obento every morning... but it would be ludicrous to suspect poison.

How could I have been so foolish, I have mentioned my sickness to my brother, it is our bleeding time, a time for breeding. He told me I could leave if I want- I didn't.

I don't mind the traditions... in fact, I would be proud to bear his children. It is customary in the Makai for siblings to bed, and even mate... although I would never have the inclination to go that far. Kurama seems displeased with the idea altogether.

I am in my heat. I can feel it growing in my womb, the biological clock that is screaming in alarm- I need a mate. In my mind, I know that I have several seasons to go before I reach the zenith of my prime, and that I have nothing to fear, but my body strongly disagrees. I feel the craving for my hot flesh to feel another body against my own.

I hear Kurama stirring, he is restless, and doubtless he is being driven mad by my stench. The human makes no noise, she does not know. I could easily break my bonds and go into his room.

The temptation is intoxicating.

I feel my bonds snapping- but before they break, I feel the slice of a give... and I am free.

But then I am no longer in my room, nor in my home, nor in any place I belong... but its been this way for a while.

"Shuichi says that you've taken a ...particular preference to me"

I have stirred awake, and am annoyed at the demanding question, the smell is unmistakably Hiei,

"You couldn't get me to want you if you tried." My heat was wearing off, I was regaining my senses... but when nightfall comes it will come again... three nights of this hell.

"Is that a challenge?" is this becoming a conversation? "what..?" I answer groggily.

"I said-"

"-I know what you said damn it!" I slurred the last words, dulling the intended sting.

"I am in no condition to answer questions"

_Maybe you can think the responses then?_

_Will it obligate me to be honest?_

_More then likely._

_I have nothing to hide._

_Good. First question, what consists of your mating season? _

_It is NOT a mating season... mating is something you choose, breeding is something you do._

_I can breed with five males and still become the faithful mate to only one... but once you mate... your bleeding cycle stops..._

_Bleeding?_

_You see the Youko race bleeds for a day before our breeding season begins..._

_So, are you out of your season yet?_

_If me and Kurama were in the Makai right now, we would probably have completed our season- and we would be expecting a pup sometime... anywhere from three months to three years, the longer the pup stays within the mother the stronger it will become. _

_I'm sure you're doomed to three years._

_I would carry my brother's child proudly._

_The ningan race would consider that incest. _

_So would many youkai races Hiei._

_I know._

_What is your opinion on marking? _

_Do I need one? It's claiming... _

_That's not what I meant. The Youko race regards showing the mark publicly to be considered nudity. _

_It is the same with my race._

_Is it the same in the ningankai?_

_I'm not sure, I could ask Kumara. _

_Return me to him, it is destiny, it is only right that we mate._

I waited for him to speak to me, for what seemed like hours... I thought of many things, of how I will escape, if I could live here, of my brother... and just before I dozed off to sleep, I heard the kooromie respond with a strained, but firm voice.

"**No**."

----

AHHHHH!!! I don't know if its any good if you don't review!

I'm kind of afraid that it really sucks... :[


	7. Chapter 7

Day 349 in the Ningenkai.

Dawn. I awake, Hiei is gone, possibly finding food?

I am in a cave, and my youki doesn't even reach so far as any form of civilization. This is my brother's doing. He fears bedding me, it is human custom, preserving our bloodline and keeping it a pure race means nothing to him. I shall abandon my resolve.

I cannot preserve our old ways.

Hiei returned an hour after I awakened. I was no longer inebriated. He had killed a few hares, I skinned and cooked them for us. It was edible, but without spices, and few herbs- it wasn't entirely enjoyable.

We spent a few hours enjoying the breeze, and silent company. Hiei must have realize my change in mindset. He smiled, and then offered to bring me to a nearby spring, to wash the dirt off of myself. I complied.

The water was cold, but refreshing. I enjoyed the bath. Hiei was bathing down stream. I felt nothing from him when I searched his youki- he was not thinking of me.

We spent the afternoon again in silence, we finished off the soup for dinner- it was cold, and very un-enjoyable.

My heat overcomes me, and my sanity leaves myself.

Hiei's POV

The onna was behaved all day, this is contrary to the mail youko heat, they pursue the female youko for three days without ceasing. I pity Kurama, having a female so close- only to send her away with his last few breaths of reason.

Evening approaches... an the onna is acting very strangely. She dozes off before awakening with an alarming sense of alertness. She looks at me an looks at me with disgust she must know of the foxes true intentions. She desires to mate with him, but still doesn't know how much living life as a human has changed him, its altered him greatly. She lays back down on the bed.

She moans. She desires much. She needs sex.  
it kills me inside... How easy it would be to take her now.

I have never bedded a woman, and her sent entices me.

But Kurama holds me above such things.

While buried in my thoughts the onna approaches me, she places a hand firmly on my crotch, pulling me from whatever it was I was thinking sharply back into reality..  
I grunt. She smirks. I moan. It widens into a smile. She kisses my mouth. I do not respond. She frowns. I smirk. She hits me, I am enraged- if not startled... but I do not respond. She hits me again, but I do not move- I cannot hurt such an intoxicated being.

I think about all of the moments we have shared together she thinks she is strong- which she is... but she is so soft and gentle, so simple... easy to understand, if not boring. She is beautiful, and if I were a horrible friend, I would take her now and claim her... she would be mine against her better judgment.

A sharp slap across my face jarred me from my thoughts- I felt three sharp cuts form, it was becoming morning. I heard a soft gasp, I looked into her tired eyes... I would be healed by morning... but nothing could prepare me for what she did next.

She rushed to my bleeding form, and kissed each of my wounds... and when she got to my face she didn't stop. She just kept kissing me- she wanted to kiss the memory away... but she fell asleep before she could finnish.

The last cut was on my lower lip. It was turned up, and bleeding red blood.

--

SOOOOOO!?

What do you think??? review review review review review review review review review!!

Please?


	8. Chapter 8

Day 350 in the Ninankai. Day 2 of my rut.

I remembered little of the night before, and was pleased that Hiei had reached a near full recovery before I awoke. I went down to the stream and caught us fish, we ate them for breakfast and later we ate the remains for lunch.

I spent most of my time today climbing trees. It was enjoyable enough, even though I felt Hiei watching me. I joined him for dinner.

We were cooking together be a small fire some distance from the cave; I reached past him to gather some herbs to add to another, predictably terrible rabbit soup. My left breast brushed his shoulder; I was disgusted as it became rigid. I hated my human flesh. I was glad that this night would be my third night in my heat. I will be in my full youko form. Full youkai heat... blazing for all males to smell and seek. It was nauseating.

I sat back down and continued cooking, and before I knew it...  
the stew was almost complete. I reached over Hiei again to collect my final specimens when I noticed that he was fully erect, and one glance at his face told me that he was more then uneasy about it.

Realizing his humiliation, I pretended to take no notice. We ate in silence.

I went back into the cave early, knowing that this would be the worst night for me... I wanted to get started alone... at least Hiei would have time to compose himself before the full on waves of my heat will reach his nostrils.

--

If you want a real lemon- I'll give it to you from Hiei's POV

But you have to review and ask nicely!!!!


	9. NOTE!

This was my first time ever attempting writing a story like this- and obviously writing a lemon was awkward for me- but I have to make an apology to blackrose4ever because I was nearly finished writing it last night when my computer froze- and I lost nearly all of it. I was too anxious/upset to write it a second time... it was weird enough writing it once! So I've put some thought into it... and I'm thinking that I should at least wait until Hiei and Akito know each other a little better before getting to it- I'm sorry if this was a disappointment :[

But don't worry- I won't leave you with nothing!! A romantic/heated scene will ensue!

Chapter 9 coming soon!!


	10. Chapter 9

I was enraged with myself. I had little to no control around her, I felt... vulnerable. I couldn't hurt her, and yet I couldn't have her either! It was driving me mad... I was humiliated when she discovered my erection, an angered when she pitied me enough to ignore it. Even the small amount of time she has lived with the fox has softened her greatly... if she were thinking rationally, that would have been an opportune moment to take advantage of the fact I was willing to claim her. Now that I'm thinking about it, I want to claim her... but it is custom to ask permission from the nearest kin, and then you mark, and then you conceive... it is tradition.

I know enough of this woman that she can take care of my child and rear him like a true youkai warrior.

While laying in the cave alone, almost reaching the brink where I lose myself- I reflected back on the past year, the youkai I have become- the human I've become... it disgusted me to be so separate from everything about home, and whats worse is that I am unable to return...

But here, I have an incredibly attractive fire youkai, I long for him, he is gentle, but strong- and I feel strange around him, its unexplainable, I feel young... foolish... giddy? He smells like the Makai, and that alone is more then enough to turn me on... but he is also of the kooromie, the asexual female youkai race, it is odd that his mother was bedded- and they allowed him to survive... unless that was a mistake. I long for his company- but in my last day of rutting I see it fit that we remain apart.

Her sent escaped the cave we had been dwelling in- I was hooked like a human seeking his next fix... like a long drag of a cigarette, he sent captivated me...

I entered the cave.

I sensed him enter the opening of the cave, I was rutting and he was ready- he touched my arm like it was made of glass "Kurama, you will obey me?" I frowned, "Akito... and, I will"  
he smirked "Akito. ..you will be faithful?" I looked into his eyes "Hiei"

I was more then ready when she agreed to be my mate. I was ecstatic.

We knew nothing about each other. We've spent only moments together over the past year, when my brother smells I've been made a claim he will be furious, and as a Makai custom, he will more then likely force me to conceal it... but if Hiei knows the formal procedure, the marking will never leave- it will be a permanent scar. If I were in the Makai, it would be considered nudity to let somebody see it. But we are not in the Makai, an since I am no longer under my brother's charge... I can freely accept a mate.

I admit, I have contemplated about the remarkable koroomie... he would make a suitable mate- even being an outside race, our pups will be strong.

Anyways... it's too late for anyone to stop us.

He smiled at me, sweetly almost- it was the strangest sensation... to feel... bubbly...

It was my first time to have taken a male during my rut... and it felt _amazing_.

I looked over at the fire youkai he was firmly holding onto my center, he was smiling, I was smiling... he began rubbing my belly before whispering "..._komodo_"  
I nodded, I knew, I felt it when it happened. I was proud... even happy, we had conceived during our first union. I knew that it was about time I settled down for a mate- but never in my wildest dreams did I think it was going to be during my first rut in the ningenkai... I had accepted the fact that I was now the ningen equivalent of being married, and I was fine with this blissful even... now my only worry was...

What were we going to tell my brother?


End file.
